


A Little Holiday Music

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Musical Chairs, Not At The Same Time Though, Royalty, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take part in a solemn, alien ritual during a feast they crash.  Then they indulge in a little 'ritual' of their own.





	A Little Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



> Day 21 of 31! Holiday music.
> 
> This was based on a prompt I received - thanks agentkalgibbs!

“Explain this to me again,” Rose muttered as they lined up.

Before the Doctor could reply, the Master of Ceremonies gestured for everyone’s attention.

“Welcome, all.  As you participate in this most solemn ritual, please treat each other with kindness and dignity.  When the band begins, please process in an orderly fashion around the chairs in the center of the floor.  At the time the band pauses, you are kindly asked to claim one seat.  There will be one person left standing; they will be escorted from the floor, and a chair removed.  This process will continue until there is only the Honored Guest’s chair left, and two contestants.  The attendee who rightly claims the chair will be seated next to His Highness for the feast, and will receive first selection of the dishes second only to the King.  May the goddess be your luck.”

The band raised their instruments, ready to play at the conductor’s signal.

“Doctor!  Are we playing musical chairs?”  Rose hissed as the first strains of music began.  He didn’t have a chance to answer as they started to move, circling the chairs.

Listening to an alien band on an alien planet in the 24th century play Oh Holy Night as she participated in a serious version of a childhood game, Rose couldn’t believe her life, and was giggling so hard by the time the music stopped she all but fell over when she sank into a seat.

“All right?” the Doctor asked, giving her a concerned look.

“I love traveling with you,” she whispered in response, making him grin.  Quickly enough they were off, both managing to survive the multitude of rounds.  Despite not particularly caring about sitting at the high table, the way everyone else took it so seriously brought out Rose’s competitive nature.

After almost forty five minutes it was down to Rose, the Doctor, and a single chair.  Over their bond, each tried desperately to distract the other.  The Doctor rambled in Rose’s mind about transdimensional phsyics; she responded with a fantasy so explicit that he froze, and not even the music ending and Rose claiming her prize could shake him as he stared ahead with unseeing eyes.

“Love?”  Rose giggled, resting a hand on his arm.  “All right?”

Slowly he looked down at her, expression finally changing to one of awed happiness.

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” the Doctor said honestly, and she smiled back.

“King Maiffeed has invited us both to sit with him, though I’ll be between you.”  Her words combined with that tongue-touched grin he loved almost proved his undoing, so close to the fantasied images she’d shared with him.

“That’s good, considering you cheated,” he offered her his arm, escorting her to where the King was waiting.

“I did not!” Rose gasped.

“Don’t play innocent with me,” he rolled his eyes as he pulled out her chair.

“What is the issue?”  King Maiffeed asked, leaning forward to see both of the couple.

“Nothing,” Rose and the Doctor chorused together, before Rose turned her attention on the royal.

“Will you tell me the history of that lovely ritual?”

-

“-And done a thousand things I’ve never done before,” Rose sang as they danced into the TARDIS much later that evening.

Laughing softly, the Doctor deposited her on the jump seat before going back to shut the door.  “Enjoyed the wine, love?”

“Only a bit.”  Happily buzzed, Rose continued humming as he sent them into the Vortex, shamelessly staring at his bum the whole time.

“Are you ogling me?”  He came over to her, squatting down to meet her eye.  She grinned back.

“Very much so.”

“Right.”  Mouth still twitching the Doctor rose, pulling her to her feet.  “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Brilliant, been wet for ages.”  Rose headed down the corridor, stripping along the way as her husband followed behind, shaking his head at her pronouncement.

By the time he reached their bedroom Rose was in the bathroom singing again as she prepared for bed, her knickers on the floor by the hamper.  Shaking his head at her antics the Doctor stripped as well, settling naked on his side of the bed.

Five minutes later Rose reappeared, wearing only the corset from under her dress and a Santa hat with a bell on top.  Arranging herself along the doorway, she smiled at him.  Mentally, she asked the TARDIS for mood music, and instantly _Jingle Bell Rock_ began to echo through the room.

“Hello,” she said breathlessly.

“Hi,” he returned seriously, lacing his fingers behind his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“You cheated at the game,” he reminded her, carefully squashing his amusement.

“I did, didn’t I?”  Rose asked thoughtfully, sauntering over to stand next to him.  “I’m so sorry.”

“Being sorry doesn’t change the fact that you took my seat,” the Doctor pouted, studying her with interest.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Rose sighed.  “Especially because I didn’t really care.”

“No?”  He raised an imperious eyebrow.

“Nope.  There was somewhere else I’d much rather sit,” she flirted.

“And where’s that?”

“You know, I thought you were never gonna ask.”  Rose climbed onto the bed, settling on his lap but not taking him inside.

“I’m not sure the king would have approved,” he joked, hands automatically spanning her waist.

“Bit of a prude, is he?”  She started pumping him, pleased that he was halfway hard before she even touched him.

“Most societies are,” he told her, groaning quietly at a particularly deft twist of her wrist.

“So safe to say they’d have been scandalized if I’d hiked up my dress and done this.”  Rose lifted up, shuffling forward a few inches so she could sink down on him; they gave twin sighs as pleasure flashed brightly across the bond.

“I’d have been a fan,” the Doctor said faintly, helping her move over him.  Resting her hands on his chest, Rose leaned slightly forward to give herself better leverage.

“I would certainly hope so.”  Between the wine and the feel of him she was building quickly, and knew he was as well. 

In the background the music still played, and every time she bounced down on him the hat would jingle merrily along.

“Always.”  With Rose stabilizing herself, he moved his hands.  One ventured up to tease her breasts through the corset while the other snuck down to where they were joined, rubbing at her with tight circles that made her rhythm falter.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rose panted, hips snapping against his.

“That’s it, Rose, come on,” he encouraged, leaning up to kiss her neck.

At the touch of his lips she broke, coming with a loud cry.  Her muscles clenched around him, dragging him over the edge as well.

As she came back to herself, her hips slowed to a stop though she didn’t move off him.

“Wow.”

“Blimey, that was spectacular,” the Doctor wheezed, hands returning to her hips.

“Mmhmmm,” Rose sighed, throwing her head back as she held onto the buzz of pleasure.  Over the bond she could feel his as well, in addition to his love and appreciation for her.

“I didn’t even get to take your corset off,” he lamented, thumbs rubbing circles into the crease between her hips and thighs.

“You can do it now,” she offered, smirking when he twitched with interest inside her.

“All right.”

Pulling off him with a grimace she turned and knelt between his legs, her back to him.  Coming up on his knees behind her, he bracketed his legs around hers before reaching for the ties.

As he undid the laces, Rose ground her hips back against where he was already eager for more.  The moment he tossed the garment aside she bent over, one hand bracing against the bed while the other reached back to join them.

“Rose-” he started, biting back a curse as she easily slid him inside her.

She brought her other hand down to grip at the sheets before turning her head to throw him a tongue-touched grin.

“I figured since you let me ride you, I should return the favor.”

She pushed a wave of lust over the bond, and his control snapped.  Leaning forward as well, he pressed his back along her own as one hand wrapped around her waist to anchor her to him; the other moved next to hers.

As he began to move inside her, he thought he could learn to love stupid party games such as musical chairs if this was the outcome.


End file.
